


I want to know what love is

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Sixteen year old Freddie is a teen dad to his five year old son,Adryan.Freddie had a much older boyfriend who already had Adryan then dumped him on Freddie to take care of him,Freddie is a type one diabetic which means his body doesn't produce enough blood sugar and insulin.Freddie has to take insulin before he eats everyday.he hates going into DKA or going hypoglycemic because that means being admitted into hospital.His son being scared.until Freddie falls for his English teacher,Professor Brian May.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara:sixteen_ **

**_Adryan Bulsara:five_ **

**_Brian May(English teacher):37_ **

**_Roger taylor(Music teacher):Thirty five_ **

**_John deacon(Principle):38_ **

**_Jim Hutton(Vice principle):37_ **

**_Vince(Freddies ex boyfriend):39_**

**_Kareem(Freddies brother):24_ **

** _Sixteen year old Freddie is a teen dad to his five year old son,Adryan.Freddie had a much older boyfriend who already had Adryan then dumped him on Freddie to take care of him,Freddie is a type one diabetic which means his body doesn't produce enough blood sugar and insulin.Freddie has to take insulin before he eats everyday.he hates going into DKA or going hypoglycemic because that means being admitted into hospital.His son being scared.until Freddie falls for his English teacher,Professor Brian May._ **

** _......................_ **

** _November 2nd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I'm a type one diabetic and a teen dad to my five year old son,Adryan.he was left with me after my much older boyfriend,Vince left him with me.I don't mind it,i love my son.I have school today,"Adryan!time to get up!",i call.i'm awake,dressed.I checked my sugar levels,took my insulin before i ate."Good Morning sunshine",my son came running,i pick him up"ready for breakfast?",i ask.

"yes daddy!",he giggled.i made him breakfast,i'm sixteen,a teen dad.I made Adryan chocolate oatmeal"here you go mucky pup",he giggled.i cleaned up the kitchen,"Daddy,i finished,"mucky pup."you mucky pup",i wipe around his mouth,cleaned the dishes."go get your outfit sunshine",i smile"i coming with you today?",i nodded,he switches between primary school and coming with me.he picked out his jumper with cars on it and jeans.i help him dress and helped him with his trainers,i put my stuff in my bag,books,my case with my insulin in it,glucose monitor.finger pricker.

"ready to go?",i ask"yes daddy!",Adryan squealed.I'm at a legal age to drive,Vince left his car for me to use.I got Adryan strapped in,shut the door.i got in,drove to school.parked"come on honey",he jumped into my arms.

_**(Principle Deacon,** Freddie)_

_"Sir?Can i bring Adryan with me?"_

_**"No"** _

_"please,my brothers working today,my parents cut me out"_

_**"No Freddie"** _

_"please sir,just for the week"_

_**"Freddie bulsara,you're in highschool with a kid"** _

_"blame Vince,its his_ _fault,i dont mind being a dad to Adryan,i love him,keeps me sane"_

_**"Fine,just for the week,ONE week only"** _

_"promise"_

"read?",i ask"yes",Adryan held onto me.I kiss his cheek,i have English first."be good for me okay?",my son nodded."Freddie",Principle Deacon"yes sir?",i say."i mean what i say",he says"one week",he says"i know,my brother is working all week this week,i've argued about it with him,all i get is 'you're sixteen,you can handle him on your own' ",i say."plus this one here isn't allowed back at the primary school because i'm his dad",i sigh. 

I walk into class,sat down.Adryan in my lap,a new teacher walked in.I guess i can try my luck,"i'm Mr May,your new English teacher",he says."Adryan",i hiss quietly.he still uses pacifiers,he's tired and i can tell.i hand him his paci.it got to my name,Mr May looked at me"Freddie Bulsara",he says"here sir",i smirk.

i'm waiting for the question.here it comes"why do you have kid with you?",he asked"he's my son sir",i say."How old are you?",he asked"sixteen,boyfriend left me,left him with me",i say."i already have permission from Principle Deacon",i say."Sure",he didn't believe me,i roll my eyes."you're late",he says to my best friend,also my sons godfather,George michael"like i care",he came over to me"hey you",he ruffled my hair."shut up Mikey",i say"Adryan's asleep",i say.

"boys,quiet!",that woke Adryan.

"want me to take him?",George asked"i got him",i say"Adryan,its okay,daddy's here",i tell him.that got him back to sleep,We were set work to do.Adryan staid asleep,"Daddy?",he's waking up"i'm right here sunshine",i say to him.George took Adryan while i checked my sugar levels,i grabbed a pack of skittles to share,its a big bag.George and i share them,Adryan on my lap again.

The bell rang"Freddie and George stay behind please",Mr May says.George and myself sighed.everyone else left class."Daddy?",i look at my son"yes sunshine?",i say."Teddy",he pouts"ask me please",i remind him"p'ease daddy?",he asks,i hand it to him"i'm sure you know why you've been kept behind",Mr May says"No",i say"if you're gonna yell at me like the last teacher did for being a teen dad,fuck off",i say.

"that's not part of it",he says."it seems you two have a problem with talking",he says."we always do,he's the godfather to my son",i say.I needed to get up,walk around."George take Adryan",i say.I check my sugar levels,shit."Freddie?",everything went black.

I came round after a few minutes."Freddie?are with me?",George asked"mm",i hum."what happened?",i ask"you went badly low and went Hypoglycemic"he says."Daddy",Adryan says"i'm okay",i say,i stood up against the desk."Daddy's okay honey",i coo.he ran to me in tears"Awe honey,i'm okay",i say."shh,its okay,i'm okay",i cooed.Mr May looked at us"i'm a type one diabetic",i say.

the end of the school day came around,i drove home and made dinner.I heard a knock at the door,I answer"V Vince",i say."Hi",he says"leave,you're not welcome here,you can't see Adryan,i almost got in trouble",i spat."leave",i say."i want to see my son",he says."No",i say.I shut the door in his face,

_**(School,** Freddie)_

_**"Hello?"** _

_"put me through to Mr may"_

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

**_"who is this?"_ **

_"freddie,from your class"_

_**"What do you need this late?"** _

_"someone to talk to",_

_**"whats happened?"** _

_"my ex boyfriend showed up,im sat against the front door.im scared"_

_**"whats your address?"** _

_"I live on Oxford street,there should only be my car in the drive which is a black BMW with traction tires"_

_**"okay,thank you for telling me"** _

"Go away Vince,i called the cops!",i say."yeah right",he laughs."Daddy?",Adryan says"go to your room,stay there",i say"please",i kiss his cheek."I don't want you getting hurt",i say.he rant to his room,"you better let me see him!",Vince yelled"No",i say.i kept my back to the door,i bolted to Adryan's room.locked his bedroom door,shut the windows,locked them,pulled the blinds down.

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_**"im outside"** _

_"what car is in the drive?"_

_**"Black BMW with traction tires"** _

_"okay,right house,im in Adryans room with him,door locked,there is a key to the backdoor under the plant pot to your left"_

_**"okay,"** _

_"if you see my ex boyfriend and his car,dont talk to him,he will guilt you into trying to let him in,he_ _'s not allowed,i have a RO against him"_

_**"im inside Freddie,"** _

_"Adryans room is the one with an AB on it"_

_**"AB?"** _

_"Adryan Bulsara"_

I unlocked the bedroom door,keeping my son in my lap"daddy",he says"shh,its okay,"i say"is papa outside",he asked"yes,but papa is a horrible man",i say.I went downstairs with Adryan in my arms"Freddie!LET ME IN!",i was trying not to cry."Adryan,run to the kitchen,grab daddy's skittles",he nodded.he hands me them,i ate them before checking my sugar levels.i was low,without knowing.they're at perfect levels.

"Freddie?",My teacher"kitchen",i say."hey",he says"hi sir",i say"call me Brian outside of school",he says.Vince started kicking my front door."Fuck off Vince!",i yelled."No!LET ME SEE MY SON",fucksake."fuck off Vince!you gave up your rights!",i yelled,keeping my back to the door."how long has he does it?",Brian asked."he just showed up",i say.

"he doesn't have rights to my son",i sighed.I checked my levels,i'm high,Adryan ran to me.i gave myself two insulin injections."POLICE OPEN UP!",I sat at the dining room table with Adryan sat on the table.

I've got rent to pay,as well as gas,water,electric bills.Brian opened the front door,i'm trying to handle a part time job.At the cafe,"baby brother?",Kareem"dining room!",i say."hey",he says"Hi Brother",i smile"who's car is outside?",he asked"Vince's and my professor from school",i say "why didn't you call me?",he asked"you were working",i say"i would've come straight home",he says.

"Freddie Bulsara",crap."Vince called the cops on me",i say,my English teacher left."yes officer",i say."this man says you kidnapped his child",i scoffed."Adryan is MY son,he gave up his rights",i say."I attend school and i work",i say."I have my older brother living here",i say.Kareem came up to me.

"I'm his older brother",he says.

**_ November 3rd 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Daddy!",Adryan cried"yes sunshine?",i ask"sick",he says"you feel sick?",he nodded,i got dressed.got Adryan dressed"Kareem?",he came out from the kitchen"yes?",he says"can i get a lift to school?",i pout"oh of course",he says.We got in his car.he dropped me and Adryan off at the highschool.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_"Kar Kar,can you take Adryan for the day?"_

_**"sure,whats up?"** _

_"i dont know"_

Kareem,took Adryan for the day.I sat down in my seat,holding my left cheek.I hate the dentist,i swear my wisdom teeth have come through to early.it hurts."Freddie?Are you okay?",Mr May asked"mm fine Sir",i lied."outside",he says,i do,tears were threatening to leave my eyes."What's wrong?",he asked"Nothing",i lied,he pulled my hood down.

he crossed his arms,"I know i'm your English teacher,but i wouldn't care if you didn't show up",he says."i have no choice,i'm failing English,i've been threatened with being expelled",i say."when was the last time when you went to the dentist?",he asked,i shrugged."i'm sixteen,barely making enough",i say"if you want you and your son can come live with me",he offers.i took his offer,I told Kareem.he's fine with it.

i packed up everything,of mine and Adryan's.

I put everything in the boot of my car,got Adryan strapped in.I drove to Brian's,the left side of my mouth starting to hurt.I pulled into Brian's drive,Brian helped me unpack everything in his room,then set up the spare room for Adryan.Adryan staid in his room for a bit,i walked to the bathroom.the gums around my wisdom teeth are inflamed and it hurts.

I walked downstairs in a hoodie and jeans."Freddie,i'm saying this for your own good,you need to see a dentist,the pain wont go away",he says"No",i say."I can tell your Wisdom teeth are coming through to early",he says"what are you?a dentist or a teacher",i ask"both",he says"i took the teaching job for weekdays,i own a dental clinic,i work there on weekends and after school hours",he says.

i checked my sugar levels,low,i ate a pack of skittles"Nobody touches my skittles",i hiss."wasn't going to",he says."take painkillers,i don't care what you say,as long as you're living under my roof,you're doing what i say",he says"whatever old man",i snort.I took painkillers,"tomorrow,you're going to the dentist",he says"No,every dentist i went to as a little kid,hated me",i say. 

"please?",he asks"Not gonna happen,wont change my mind",i say.

**_ November 4th 1990,Wednesday _ **

Brian and i share a bed,"Freddie,wake up",i hear him say"go away",i say."i can take today off",he says"I don't mind making you come with me to my own dental clinic",he says"No",i refused."what's the actual reason",he asked"i'm uh scared of the dentist",i admitted."since i own a dental clinic,i hope you wont mind me doing it",he says.

Who knew my English teacher is a dentist too.makes my life worse,"i'll give you time to think about it",he says.he kissed my non sore cheek."wanker",i laugh"language!",he warned."daddy?",Adryan."yes?",i look at him,he's not even out of diapers yet."some day,you'll have to wear big boy pants",i say.

I changed him,dressed him.walk downstairs after brushing my teeth and brushing my hair."Well?",he asked."still no",i say."you have to",he says.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_**"yes"** _

_**"i will take Adryan for the day"** _

_"ass"_

_**"why anyway?"** _

_"well since i moved in with my English teacher,he is a fucking dentist too"_

_**"HAHAHAHA!"** _

_"Fuck you"_

_**"fuck you too brother"** _

_"oh shit,that sounds wrong"_

_**"yeah"** _

Kareem picked up Adryan,hugged me."be good sunshine",i say"I will daddy",Adryan smiled.I packed him extra diapers,snacks.Brian dragged me to his car,"you're going no arguments",he says.I do carry a pistol with me,i heard Kareem laughing,i look back.glared at him."Next time you fucking laugh at me,there will be a bullet in your head",i mouthed with a grin.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_**"what the fuck is wrong with you?!"** _

_"everything,since mum and dad cut me out and disowned me,im protective of my son,i will kill you Kareem"_

_**"shut up,you little Murderer"** _

"Stop threatening your brother",Brian says"yes _daddy_ ",i tease him.ah shit,that turned me on."don't make me tie you down",he warned"Stop it",i mutter."this turns you on",he says"shut up",i say."Move your hands",i wouldn't,he moved them."someone's got a boner",he says.i blushed,turning away from him.i felt his hand move to my cock,"ah",i moaned."Shh",he hushed me"you're ah fuck palming me",i say"good,you get off on it,i've seen the way you look at me",he says. 

"St stop",i almost moaned."shh",he says.I came.he passed me spare jeans,i changed in the backseats"Perv",i say,he smiled,i sat in the front after getting them on.we got to his clinic,i had a fucking panic attack."Freddie?Freddie!",i blacked again.without checking my sugar levels.I started coming round,"Freddie?you with me?",Brian asked."i think so",i say.he helped me sit up,i checked my levels.

I'm dangerously low,

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_**"Freddie?Answer me"** _

_**"FREDDIE!"** _

_**"please,or i will call 999"** _

_"K.....K"_

_**"alright,thats it"** _

I was going unconscious,Brian came back"Freddie",he says.i hand him my phone."Freddie",he says. 

" _going into hypoglycemia,im low on blood sugar,im weak,call 999 before i die"_

I typed it out,i was going dizzy,my eye sight is blurry."we're going to my office",he says," _dont move me,it can harm me a lot to move me.considering my sugars are low,its a very bad idea_ ",my phone slipped out my hand,i went unconscious again


	2. Hypoglycemic

** _HINT:This is to do with my froger one,but he and Freddie broke up when Freddie turned fifteen just a year before Vince left_ **

**_ November 4th 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I started coming round,in a hospital bed.connected to an IV and ECG."Freddie?You with us?",Brian,i nodded."hey,how're you feeling?",he asked"shitty",i slur."at least,i didn't have to deal with you wisdom teeth",he says."yes you top teeth are fine,they didn't touch them",he says."thank you",i say"for what?",he asked"saving me or i would be dead",i say.

"your son is here with your brother",he says."Daddy!",Adryan ran to me,Brian lifts him onto the bed"be careful honey",i say"Freddie",Kareem says"i'm okay,just a little half and half",i say."its best if you take Adryan for the rest of today and tomorrow",i say."Sunshine,you're going to stay with uncle Kareem while daddy rests okay?",he nodded.

"I love you honey",i smile.Adryan hugged me,i hugged him tighter."daddy'll be okay",i say."i promise",i say"is papa coming back?",i shook my head"No,he was a bad man Adryan,you're going to stay with Kareem for the rest of today and tomorrow",i say."i promise,I'll come get you tomorrow",i say"pwomise daddy?",he asked"yes promise sunshine",i say"Kareem,if Vince turns up,call the cops,he's looking for me,he wants to see Adryan,if he tries to ask for me,turn him away,say i left the country",Kareem nodded,hugging me"i love you brother",he says.

"I love you too",i say.he took Adryan with him when...."where is he?!",fuck.Kareem came back"your crazy ex is back",he says."Keep Adryan out of sight of Vince or he'll suspect i have something to do with it",i say,he nodded.i hand him my spare hoodie."Now go before either you,me get killed",i say.

an hour passes.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_**"im home,Adryan is in the living room with me"** _

_"okay good"_

**_"how are you doing?"_ **

_"okay,still feel shitty"_

"I've got to get back to work",Brian says"don't go please",i say."why?",he asked"i hate being alone,i'm scared Vince is gonna come back and kill me",i say."okay,i wont leave",he says."do you remember what happened?",he asked"mm,i passed out,i hadn't eaten,skipped breakfast.I went hypoglycemic since i'm a type one diabetic,i was dumb enough not to check my sugars",i say.

"what the fuck did they give me?",i ask"Glucose gel,they made you,they pried your mouth open,made you swallow it,then pumped you with fluids",he says.The doctor came in,i got discharged. 

i got dressed into a hoodie and jogging bottoms.Brian picked me up,"How'd you feel now?",he asked"still shitty",i say"like you're going to be sick?"i nodded."usually happens when i go Hypo",i say.he put me in the car,we got back to his.

"do you want me to carry you?",he asked."please,i'll probably pass out if i walk",i say.I rest my head on his shoulder."you're going to rest,doctors orders",he says."its only for two days",i smile."you're resting,i don't care what you say",he says."c.....Can we cuddle?",i ask."of course,if it makes you better",he says"it will,i need cuddles",i say.

he laid me on the sofa."i'm gonna go change and then we'll cuddle",he says."don't you dare",i say.he changed,he put me on his chest.His arm around my back,"Still feel like you're gonna be sick?",he asked"Not as much,really tired",i say."we'll go cuddle in bed",he smiled"please,i'm really tired",i say.he picked me up.then it happened,he kissed me.

i pulled away"fuck,i'm sorry",he says.I checked my sugars while on his lap,I needed my insulin.made myself get it,gripped the counter.grabbed two of my injections,gave myself the injections.I walk back to bed,laid on Brian's chest.putting my head on his shoulder,"you feeling okay?",he asked,we're both topless with a duvet on us"i'm scared",i say"of what?",he asked"that Vince is gonna come back",i say.

"he wont Freddie",Brian says,"you don't know that!",i say."Calm down",he says.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

**_"Vince turned up"_ **

_"TELL HIM IM IN ANOTHER COUNTRY!"_

_**"alright,fine what about Adryan?"** _

_"keep him near you,Vince will want to see him,dont let him,dont let him in,he wont leave if you do,get two officers to let Vince into my room,he wants to go through it,i left a baggie of cannabis there,im not there,i dont live there,i moved out,im on your lease still and im on Brian's lease"_

_**"okay"** _

"Freddie?",Brian says"he turned up at my brothers,he wants me,he's looking for me",i say.

_**(Kareem,** Freddie)_

_**"get over here now,he has me at gunpoint"** _

_"shit"_

I got dressed,ran over there"VINCE!DROP THE GUN!",i yell,"Daddy!",Adryan ran to me,i caught him."Vince,put the gun down,don't shoot my brother please",i say,he does,thank fuck."turn around and face me",i say,my hand resting on my pistol.he does"good,Vince,you have three minutes to go through my room,take anything as long as two officers go with you",i say.

he nodded,it worked.the officers went with them,i gave Kareem,Brian's address"Take Adryan to him",i say.he nodded.Vince came back,i kept my hands up.he had me at gunpoint."V...Vince.put the gun down",i say"Now",i say. 

I was quick to check my sugars,DKA,i collapsed.I started coming round,i slowly stood up,watching Vince's movements.i felt okay after three injections of insulin into my blood stream."Vince,listen to me,don't yell,don't say a word",i say."you lost your rights to my son when you left him with me,if you try this again,i wont hesitate to call the cops,you need to stay away from me,Kareem and Adryan",i say."don't try and fight me on this",this is my way of keeping him calm and not triggering him.

"please",i say."for my sake and my brothers safety and Adryan's safety,okay?",i say.he turned around,"please don't try and shoot me,i'm only sixteen,i've been through shit with my parents cutting me out,you left me with Adryan the kid i love,my son,i don't want to see you Vince,please,move on",i say."For me?Move on for me?",i asked.

"I can't get over you",he says"you have to Vince,you've put my life,my brother's life and Adryan's life at risk by doing this,move on,its time to move on",i say."fine other people",i say"you're thirty nine,i'm sixteen",i say."i was eleven when you left me",i say."Move on Vince",i say."i can't get over you Freddie!",he says"don't yell at me,i do have a gun on me.i will get it out",i say"leave please,do not try and find me,if you do,i will call the cops on you for stalking,Move on Vince",i say.

"only if you kiss me",he says"No,i'm half DKA",i say."one kiss,will make me go over",i say.i look at the two officers,they nod,i bolt it,they arrest him.i grinned"you fucker",he says"have fun in prison",i say.I walk back to brian's"i'm home",i call out,"Daddy!",Adryan squealed."come here honey bunny",he ran to me,i pepper him in kisses.

"bedtime mister,daddy needs grown up time",i say.i tuck him into bed after changing him.shut his door.walked back into Brian's room,laid on his chest"Hi",i say"hey you",he pushed hair from my face."Can you kiss me again,i liked it the first time",i say.

he wraps his arm around my back,cupping my cheek with the other hand.he gently pulled me into a soft kiss,"I want to call you my boyfriend",he says"feel free to,i got rid of my ex",i say."How,tell me everything",he says"Well,i got there,used my calm voice on him,it worked,he had three minutes to go through my room,take anything he wants,he tried to kiss me,i denied,i lied to him about being in DKA,i wasn't.i bolted out,he was arrested for sexual acts with a minor,i was eleven when he left me",i say.

"he was married when he left me,his husband found out,still on my side now,he pays me child support for Adryan,he's even sent little gifts here and there for me and Adryan as a thank you gift",i say"awe",Brian says"its cute i know,i still have his number now",i say.

we lay in bed.

_**(Max(vinces ex husband),** Freddie)_

**_"heya Freddie"_ **

_"hi max,how are you?"_

_**"im good,how are you?"** _

_"im okay,its hard dealing with Adryan,he wont wear his big boy pants"_

_**"classic kids,i tried potty training him before he was dumped on you,it worked for a while"** _

_"i know"_

_**"did you get the gift i sent?"** _

_"No?"_

_**"i sent you a thank you card with a pack of toys for Adryan"** _

_"awe Max,"_

_**"i dont mind"** _

I checked outside by the door,took the card and toys inside,locked the door.

_Freddie,this is a thank you for everything you have done to get rid of Vince,im thankful you did that for you,me,Adryan,your brother.you and Adryan deserve the best life,im moving to London!,I hope to see you soon,remember,stay safe,there is £800 in the card,the toys are for Adryan,hope he settles down soon,love you always,Max_

Awe,Brian came down"you okay?",he asked"mm fine,",i say."just got eight hundred from Vince's ex husband and toys for Adryan",i say"he's moving to London to help out",i say"come here",Brian says.

**_ November fifth 1990,Thursday _ **

"Freddie,wake up Love",i hear Brian say"mhmm go away",i say."you've got school",he says"Not going today,really don't feel like it",i say.i checked my sugar levels,"grab my skittles",i pout,he hands them to me.

I ate them,i got out of bed,brushed my teeth,Brian left for work,after kissing me.I saw max's car.i ran downstairs"Max!",he turns around"come here squirt",he caught me."you've grown",he says"i'm sixteen",i say."i'm sure Adryan misses you",i say.i dragged him inside"adryan,someone's here to see you",i say

"papi!",Adryan squealed"come here monkey",i watched my son run to Max."did you miss me?",he asked.Adryan nodded"Who do you love more?Me or daddy?",Max asked"mm daddy!",Adryan giggled,"i knew it",i say,"come here sunshine",he jumped into my arms.I have groceries to get,"Daddy,i come?",Adryan asked."of course",i say"i'm driving",Max says"i have a car",i say.

I buckled my son in.I started driving,Max following behind us,when out of nowhere.My car was hit on my side,i pull my son into my side.My leg is stuck,Max got out his car.Pulled my car door open,he took Adryan.

Police and paramedics arrive,I was taken to hospital.Adryan came with me,i was taken to surgery and put under.

**_ 3 and a half hours later _ **

I started coming round,saw Brian."Brian"i slurred."hey,how're you feeling?",he asked"Shitty",i say.the doctor came in,"Well,your leg was crushed,you'll have to do Physiotherapy",he says.Brian drove us home,Adryan on my lap.my leg in a cast.We got home,Brian and i made out. I stay on his lap,cuddled into his chest. 

"someone needs tickles",Brian teased.

**_ Six months later,May fifth 1991,Tuesday _ **

I got my Cast off!,Adryan is now six,his birthday is December 2nd.

right now,i'm tied up in the bedroom with Brian grinning at me."are you ticklish?",he asked."No",i lied"I don't like liars",he says."one more chance,are you ticklish?",he asked"No",i lied again."okay then",he says"well,we'll have to see what the feather says about that",he says,bringing it to my armpit.

he softly stroked it up and down my left armpit,i scrunch my nose."Someone's ticklish",he says.he started feathering my armpit,i burst out giggling."coochie coo~",he teased."Brian stop",my sugars had dropped.he untied me,kept my ankles tied.I checked my sugars,i grabbed skittles,ate them... 

"feel better?",i nodded."attempt two",i giggle.he tied my wrists again,One thing i forgot to mention,i'm Transgender.I had the snip.i can't have kids.Adryan's asleep,Brian picked up the feather,he started tickling my underarms with it.I giggle,squirming.he dropped the feather,

**_ May sixth 1991,Wednesday _ **

"wake up",i hear Brian say"go away",i say."you've got school",he says"whatever",i groaned.he left before me,i got dressed,got Adryan dressed.I brush my teeth,brushed my hair,checked my levels.I walked to school with Adryan,Principle Deacon lets me bring him with me now.

I walk into English,George ruffled my hair."you're late",Mr May says"Sorry sir",i smile.class droned on,boring.i fell asleep half way through so did Adryan,its that boring."Freddie!",i woke up"what?",i ask"class is over",Brian says.

"i can't move,Adryan's asleep on me",i say."Adryan,wakey wakey",i coo,walking around."mm daddy",he whimpered,i felt his forehead."shit",i say"what?",Brian asked"he's got a fever",i say."so do you",Brian says once taking his hand from my forehead."you're going home,you're going to rest,drink,eat",he says.

"No",i whine"yes",he says."Daddy",Adryan whimpers"yes pupper?",i say"tummy",he says"does it hurt?".he nodded against my shoulder."we'll go home soon",i say.I kiss his head,"I know you want to go home",i say"you have homework to finish",Brian tells me"i did it all",i say.Brian kissed me just as Principle Deacon walked in,i put Adryan down,he staid by me. 

Brian pulled me onto his lap.We kept kissing"hey!",i jumped."Brian,i've warned you before",principle deacon says"Freddie,you're expelled!",he says"what?!NO!",i say"don't you dare yell at me,i've given you enough chances",he says"this is my safe place",i say.

"I was almost shot by Vince!",i say"Freddie,stop yelling,get your stuff and leave",he says.i did as i was told.I walked home,well walked to the cafe"hey Freddie",Dean says"Hi",i say"what's up?",i ask"i just got expelled from school",i say."i'm not allowed back",i say.My boyfriend walked in,"i just got fired",he says.we kiss. 

........

.............

**Well,this is Freddie and Brian's story of their love,**

**Spoiler:**

**They get married**

**they adopt a baby girl,Lulah,Adryan is sixteen at the time**

**Freddie gets a Job as a mechanic while Brian started teaching in a University.**


End file.
